1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to corrosion resistant materials and more particularly to corrosion resistant amorphous materials and methods of forming corrosion resistant amorphous materials.
2. State of Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,419 for methods of forming hardened surfaces issued Jul. 27, 2004 to Daniel Branagan and assigned to Bechtel BWXT Idaho, LLC, provides the following state of technology information, “Both microcrystalline grain internal structures and metallic glass internal structures can have properties which are desirable in particular applications for steel. In some applications, the amorphous character of metallic glass can provide desired properties. For instance, some glasses can have exceptionally high strength and hardness. In other applications, the particular properties of microcrystalline grain structures are preferred. Frequently, if the properties of a grain structure are preferred, such properties will be improved by decreasing the grain size. For instance, desired properties of microcrystalline grains (i.e., grains having a size on the order of 10−6 meters) can frequently be improved by reducing the grain size to that of nanocrystalline grains (i.e., grains having a size on the order of 10−9 meters). It is generally more problematic to form grains of nanocrystalline grain size than it is to form grains of microcrystalline grain size. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop improved methods for forming nanocrystalline grain size steel materials. Further, as it is frequently desired to have metallic glass structures, it is desirable to develop methods of forming metallic glasses.”
United States Patent Application No. 2003/0051781 for hard metallic materials, hard metallic coatings, methods of processing metallic materials and methods of producing metallic coatings by Daniel J. Branagan published Mar. 20, 2003 provides the following state of technology information, “Both microcrystalline grain internal structures and metallic glass internal structures can have properties which are desirable in particular applications for steel. In some applications, the amorphous character of metallic glass can provide desired properties. For instance, some glasses can have exceptionally high strength and hardness. In other applications, the particular properties of microcrystalline grain structures are preferred. Frequently, if the properties of a grain structure are preferred, such properties will be improved by decreasing the grain size. For instance, desired properties of microcrystalline grains (i.e., grains having a size on the order of 10−6 meters) can frequently be improved by reducing the grain size to that of nanocrystalline grains (i.e., grains having a size on the order of 10−9 meters). It is generally more problematic, and not generally possible utilizing conventional approaches, to form grains of nanocrystalline grain size than it is to form grains of microcrystalline grain size.”